Cosas de la época moderna
by Roselandia
Summary: Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! - A Inuyasha jamás le había gustado la época moderna, aunque debía admitirlo... tenía sus cosas buenas.


**Rose. **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? (Nunca me responden pero igual les pregunto porque soy bien rebelde) Hoy les traigo esta rápida historia participando en un lindo forito Inuyashesco ¡Espero la disfruten! **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**. Inuyasha y sus personajes de ninguna manera me pertenecen. Ligera referencia a temas adultos.

En respuesta al reto pedido por: _Eagle Gold _en el foro **¡Siéntate! **

No olviden darse un paseo por los sensuales Retos a Pedido del foro **¡Participen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de la época moderna.<strong>

Había prometido no ir por ella durante toda la semana. Le había jurado esperar, _pacientemente,_ hasta que ella, por su cuenta, volviese al Sengoku al terminar todos los parciales.

Luego de pasar un día entero tendido como digno familiar de un oso perezoso sobre la rama de un árbol (bastante cómodo, cabe destacar) Y después de pasar el siguiente día tirando de los cachetes a Shippou hasta hacerlo llorar (por pura curiosidad), decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Porque siendo sincero, él no entendía cómo funcionaban los días de la semana. Así que en la terminología de Inuyasha dos días y medios contaban como una semana entera ¿Verdad?

"¡Amigo orejas de perro!" Fué lo primero que escuchó al deslizar las puertas de la pagoda.

"Hey" Devolvió Inuyasha, tan expresivo como siempre.

Antes de darse cuenta Souta ya estaba tirando de su manga, parloteando sobre infinidad de cosas mientras lo arrastraba hacia la casa principal. Inuyasha por su parte estaba más concentrado en olfatear el ambiente, buscando cierto aroma de cierta niña mentirosa que no volvió cuando debía hacerlo.

Según él, obviamente.

"Inuyasha, cariño" Saludó con una gran sonrisa la Sra. Higurashi, tan maternal como siempre, cargando una enorme cesta en sus manos.

"Hola Señora ¿Se encuentra Kagome?" Souta soltó su manga y se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero acabas de prometer jugar videojuegos conmigo" Se quejó.

¿El lo había prometido? "Seguro, luego de encontrar a Kagome"

"Oh, bueno, ella está en la escuela" Señaló la Sra. Higurashi, eso explicaba porque su aroma era tan débil para su olfato "Pero antes de ganarle a Souta ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, Inuyasha?" Pidió moviendo la pesada cesta que cargaba, ignorando los alaridos de un ofendido Souta.

Inuyasha sabía que si la madre de Kagome le pedía un favor usando su nombre, debía aceptar.

* * *

><p>"Creí que tenían maquinas para esto" Dijo Inuyasha, tomando con cuidado un vestido floreado y colocándolo sobre el tendedero.<p>

La Sra. Higurashi hacia lo mismo, retirando y doblando la ropa que ya estaba seca "Si, hace unos días nuestra secadora se descompuso" Se hincó nuevamente para colocar la ropa doblaba en el montón "Aun así, esto es bastante placentero ¿No te parece?" Sonrió hacia él "En tu época aun lo hacen de esta manera, es una buena forma de disfrutar del sol y buena compañía, a veces tanta tecnología es abrumadora" Continuó conversadora.

Inuyasha afirmó con la cabeza, siguiendo con su tarea de colgar la ropa húmeda mientras escuchaba a la Sra. Higurashi comenzar a explicarle como el abuelo había estado pegando secretamente sellos 'mágicos' dentro de la secadora, alegando que un demonio milenario come-calcetas la había poseído y por ello su enorme colección de calcetas había desaparecido. Un filtro de _no sabía que_ dentro del aparato se había descompuesto, atascado por papeles de pergamino.

Sin contar los rituales con 'elixires' sospechosos y una que otra garra de demonio atascada en el pobre artefacto.

Inuyasha tomó de la cesta una de las faldas colegiales de Kagome, pensando en lo diminuta que era la prenda, eso siempre le había causado celos, mostraba demasiado. Dejó de divagar en eso cuando algo se desprendió de la falda y cayó al suelo.

Se hincó y recogió la pieza, le dio una rápida escaneada sosteniéndola en su mano. Era extremadamente pequeña, un pedazo de tela dividido por un simple hilo a la mitad, negra y con encajes de flores en un extremo.

¿Para qué se usaba? No parecía cubrir nada.

"Oh, allí esta" La Sra. Higurashi se acercó a él y retiró la prenda de sus manos. Sacó una de esas cosas que Kagome llamaba_ brassier_ del mismo color y con el mismo encaje que el pequeño pedazo de tela "Es de Kagome, creí que estaba perdido" Comentó tranquilamente y siguió con su tarea de forma casual.

Inuyasha por un rato hizo lo mismo, pero luego de pasar unos minutos pensando seriamente sobre el uso que le podían dar a tan pequeño pedazo de tela, su mente se iluminó. Si el _brassier_ iba con esa cosa, entonces era ropa interior, como las bragas que usaba Kagome bajo la ropa.

_¡OH!_

Kagome usaba_ eso…_ Bajo la ropa, bajo la corta falda, _eso que no cubría nada._

Recordaba todas la veces que había visto su verde falda levantarse, mostrando mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre (a excepción de él) tenía derecho a ver. Ahora imaginaba como seria esa vista, si ella usaba_ eso_.

Su cara de pronto empezaba a sentirse bastante caliente.

* * *

><p>"¡Llegue!" Anunció Kagome, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y tirando la mochila a un lado de la puerta.<p>

Avanzó hacia la cocina para encontrar a su madre preparando el almuerzo. Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla "Hola amor ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Excelente, de verdad pienso que no perderé ninguna materia esta vez" Tomó una manzana de la mesa bastante animada y se la llevó a la boca "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ofreció contenta.

Su madre negó con la cabeza "Tranquila, descansa se que te encargas de cocinar mucho en la otra época" La Sra. Higurashi sonrió hacia ella, aunque esa sonrisa se vio mas como una dolorosa mueca "Y hablando de eso…" Comenzó, nerviosa.

Kagome paró de morder la manzana y le parpadeó. Cada vez que su madre sonreía de esa manera significaba una sola cosa.

Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez y se dirigió a paso cansado escaleras arriba hasta su habitación; su buen humor se había desvanecido en cuestión de segundos. Tomó el pomo contando mentalmente hasta diez, buscando la paz interior suficiente como para no mandar a Inuyasha hasta el centro de la tierra por no haber esperado ni tres días.

¡NI TRES DIAS! Quizá debía contar hasta mil…

Cuando abrió la puerta con el reclamo a segundos de salir de sus labios, se congeló en el sitio.

Una vena empezó a hincharse en su frente al tiempo que un tic se apoderaba de su ceja izquierda.

Inuyasha estaba, literalmente, con la cabeza metida en su closet.

En su cajón de ropa íntima.

EN SU CAJON DE ROPA INTIMA.

"Uhm…" Trató de decir el, pensando realmente duro en una excusa que explicara la situación.

Nada llegaba a su cabeza, nada que pudiese evitar su cara estampándose contra el suelo dolorosas y repetidas veces. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando Kagome clavó sus ojos en los de él, pasando a fruncir enormemente el ceño.

"¡SIENTATE!"

* * *

><p>"¡Eres un degenerado! ¡No puedo creer que seas de ese tipo de personas! ¿Has estado hablando con Miroku-sama no es cierto? Y yo que dejo que te quedes en mi habitación confiando en ti ¡Y para empezar ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! Ni siquiera es miércoles ¡Dame un respiro!"<p>

Inuyasha dobló las orejas hacia atrás tratando de aminorar en lo posible los agudos gritos de Kagome, realmente su voz se tornaba chillona cuando estaba molesta. Llevaba casi una hora gritándole, caminando de allá para acá frente a él sin parar, de pronto se calmaba y luego seguía reclamándole ¡Y el no entendía por qué!

Se sobó su adolorida nariz, magullada por haber impactado contra el suelo de madera "No es que hubiese nada interesante que ver, igual" Dejó escapar apartando la vista con un frunce.

Kagome pareció escucharlo, parando su enorme charla para dirigirle una envenenada mirada "¿Qué?"

Bien, era demasiado tarde para retractarse "¡Lo que oíste!" Se cruzó de brazos y la encaró, sentado sobre la cama "No vi nada interesante" Repitió.

La adolescente pareció crisparse de nuevo, Inuyasha se estremeció un poco ¿Y si lo mandaba al suelo? "¿Entonces que hacías metiendo tu nariz en MIS bragas?" Siseó deseando que su madre no escuchara, la cara de la chica se coloreó como un tomate.

Inuyasha volvió a apartar la vista para que no viese su propio sonrojo "¡Pues!" Luego de un prologado (e incómodo) silencio, introdujo la mano en una de sus mangas y tiró hacia Kagome el pequeño pedazo de tela, sin mirarla.

Kagome lo tomó en el aire.

Inuyasha siguió sin mirarla.

Silencio prolongado e incómodo.

"¡Pero no es mío!" Terminó por decir ella, rompiendo el tenso ambiente "Es decir, _es mío_ ¡Pero no lo compre yo!" Corrigió, guardando la prenda avergonzada en el bolsillo de su falda.

¡Por Dios! ¡Inuyasha había visto su única tanga!

El se giró hacia ella con seriedad, colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas para encararla "No mientas ¡Huele a ti!" Acusó en un gruñido, señalándola.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que no debió mencionar eso.

Un nuevo color de rojo fue creado por la mortalmente acalorada cara de Kagome "¡SIENTATE!"

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en total silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro mirando fijamente alguna mancha sospechosa en el inmaculadamente limpio piso de la habitación de Kagome. Ella se revolvió incomoda en la cama, el trató de no hacer lo mismo.<p>

Kagome abrió los labios para decir algo pero luego decidió que era mala idea, así que se limitó a juguetear con las puntas de su cabello.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo, igualmente avergonzado "Lo siento" Kagome alzó la vista con sorpresa. El se apresuró a desviar el rostro hacia la ventana para que ella no pudiese verlo.

"¿Ah?" Repitió, incrédula. Inuyasha jamás se disculpaba.

Jamás.

"¡Lo que escuchaste!" Graznó, incómodo "Por revisar tus cosas, estuvo mal"

Ella lo miró un largo rato, pero finalmente sonrió, un poco menos tensa "No hay problema" Sinceró.

La verdad el hecho de que él estuviera revisando su ropa intima, si lo pensaba de otra manera, era hasta… ¿_Hot?_

"Fue un regalo de mis amigas" Le explicó, recordando cómo habían llegado de lo mas emocionadas asegurándole que debía usar_eso_ para conquistar a su _novio el rebelde._

Volvió a acalorarse solo de pensarlo, después de todo se suponía que Inuyasha debía verle _eso_ puesto ¡Ella jamás se había comprado algo así! Y la única vez que lo usó descubrió que era bastante incómodo para su gusto "¿Para qué sirve?" Preguntó el, sacándola de su escrutinio mental.

"Pues… Ya sabes" No pensaba darle una charla sobre ropa interior femenina, entendía que el chico no conocía semejantes cosas en su época, donde las mujeres si usaban algo bajo la ropa era otra enorme falda (algunas) ¡Pero no era una explicación con la que pudiese lidiar en ese momento!

Inuyasha pareció tener una excelente imaginación porque volvió a sonrojarse al instante. Kagome se empezó a preguntar cuantas veces el no habría tenido una perfecta vista panorámica de sus bragas.

¡Y ahora seguro estaba imaginándola usando ESAS bragas/tangas!

"Esta época es… extraña" Dijo él, metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su traje.

"Un poco" Rió ella para aligerar el ambiente. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Recién notaba que su plan inicial había sido mandarlo de vuelta al Sengoku por haber ido demasiado pronto a buscarla ¡Y eso era un perfecto cambio de tema!

"Oh eso, ya pasó una semana"

Kagome lo miró extrañada "Han sido solo dos días, Inuyasha"

"¿Cuántos días es una semana?"

"Siete"

"¿¡Siete!?" Gritó, volteando a verla tan rápido que Kagome creyó se rompería la espalda "¡No te hubiese dejado venir!"

"Está bien, de igual manera volveré mañana, me ha ido muy bien estos días" Lo tranquilizó con una ligera palmada en el hombro.

Inuyasha no pareció creerle demasiado, pero se relajó de igual manera y suspiró. Se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia la ventana "Bien, si no vuelves volveré por ti"

"Lo sé" Sonrió, lo que le pareció bastante raro a Inuyasha "¿Por qué no sales por la puerta?" Inquirió al verlo deslizar el vidrio y asomar medio cuerpo hacia afuera.

"Souta quiere que tome un baño con el" ¡Oh! Kagome se carcajeó un poco.

Recordaba cierto hanyou chillando porque el agua estaba muy caliente. Y entrando desnudo a su habitación.

Mal momento para recordar eso.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Uhm?"

"Te has puesto roja de repente" Kagome se llevó las manos a las mejillas, encendidas como hornillos.

Negó moviendo la cabeza e hizo un ademan para incitarlo a irse "¡No es nada! Ve, volveré mañana" Se levantó dispuesta a pensar en cosas totalmente diferentes a desnudos o ropa interior ¡Como en ese almuerzo que estaba haciendo su madre!

Inuyasha asintió y salió de un salto por la ventana, pero no antes de agregar "Por cierto, te verías bien… usando_eso_"

Y Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en otra cosa durante todo el día.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha subió a la rama favorita de su árbol favorito, eran altas de la noche así que todos se habían ido a dormir hacia mucho. Se acomodó recostando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol como siempre lo hacía.<p>

Miró velozmente a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese deambulando a esas horas por allí, y rebuscó en el dobles de su ropa por un pequeño y futurista objeto femenino.

Alzó la prenda color negro frente a sus ojos ¿Kagome se daría cuenta que faltaba? Podía regresarla antes de que despertara.

Volvió a pensar en las veces que la había visto bañándose, su bien atribuido cuerpo desnudo, ya no era tan niña como cuando la había conocido.

Si, estaba seguro que _e_sa _cosa_ se le vería jodidamente bien a Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Taran! Reto culminado. <strong>Eagle había mencionado que era decisión del autor si ellos _hacían cosas_ o no, pero yo quise que los personajes fuesen lo más parecidos a los originales, así que me fui muy por el lado del humor. Espero les haya gustado de esta manera ¡sobre todo a ti, Eagle!

Muchísimas gracias por leer, prometo tomar retos más seguido ¡Besos, abrazos y pásense por el foro Sientate! (Hay muchos otros fics buenísimos)


End file.
